


I will have a Firewhisky.

by Ill_be_a_knight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Chess, Ficlet, Firewhiskey (Harry Potter), Friendship, Gen, Mild Language, brootp, friends - Freeform, playing chess, teen tag for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_be_a_knight/pseuds/Ill_be_a_knight
Summary: Severus and Minerva discuss their new colleague, Lockhart, over a game of chess
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall & Severus Snape
Kudos: 44





	I will have a Firewhisky.

Severus and Minerva were sat in the staffroom, only the dying fire of the orange glow of embers that crackled softly behind them could be heard. They sat opposite each other both leaning forward over a chessboard, both working out their next move. They had played a couple of games already, both had won and lost a game, this one was for the win.

"So, what do you think of the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?' Minerva asked, then moved her castle to take Snape's pawn.

Severus snorted, "He is a bloody moron! He was a moron at school and he will be a bigger moron now. The kids will learn fuck all. How will HE help them in defending themselves?' he rambled, as he observed the board.

'Why, Severus, it almost sounds like you care,' she taunted, which he chose to ignore.

'Why on earth Dumbledore hired HIM I do not know. What is wrong with the old coot? Who is next? A werewolf?" he replied taking her just placed castle, with his bishop and smiled a victory as he was a few moved away from checkmate.

"How we will put up with Lockhart for a year I don't know," he said with a roll of his eyes.

She looked up at Snape, "It will be entertaining, nonetheless,' a mischievous grin formed on her face. 'We can have a bit of fun of our own.'

'You sound almost Slytherin, Minerva,' he grinned back darkly.

She stood suddenly, 'Where do you think you are going? Get back here and finish what you started.' Snape frowned and pointed hard at the board. 'Do not be running away now that you are losing.'

'Severus, I'm going to the kitchens,' she rolled her eyes at him. She could easily call the house-elves but sometimes she just liked the walk to the kitchen, that and to see if any Hufflepuffs were sneaking out down there. 'Do you want anything?' she asked.

'I will have a Firewhisky' he replied softly, while he sat back in the worn high-backed armchair.

She got to the door about to leave, looked back and said 'What if they don't have it?'

'Then go somewhere that does,' oozing sarcasm, with a smirk curved on his lips.

Minerva left, slowing shaking her head.


End file.
